ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Villainland
Villainland is a theme park owned by Unicron And its Villains. Park Attractions *'The Forever-Lasting Roller Coaster' *'Hall of Broken Mirrors' *'Meanie's Wheel' *'Lava Waters' *'Cave of Wonders' *'Martian Fortress' *'House of Villains' *'House of Villains Prop Basement' *'Barbossa's Swinging Ship' *'Jafar's House' *'Minotaur Maze' *'Tunnel of Hate' *'Helter Hell' *'Syke's Flume' *'Horror Mansion' *'Megatron's Atmosphere' *'The Fast Merry-Go-Round' *'Ratigan's Spinning Coin' *'Maleficent's Spinning Wheel' *'Poacher's Paradise, Home to Percival C. McLeach' *'Hunland' *'Shan Yu's Palace' *'Clockwerk's Chaos Coaster' *'The Evil Queen's Apple Coaster' *'Cruella Crazy Golf' *'Unlucky Road' *'Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium for Villains' *'White Witch's Stone Statue Garden' Evil Located On Villainland *'Satan' *'Xehanort' *'Galactus' *'Unicron' *'Speckles' *'Leonard Saber' *'Forte' *'Saluk' *'Hades' *'Hector Barbossa' *'Davey Jones' *'Bill Sykes' *'Jafar' *'Maleficent' *'Cruella DeVil' *'Shere Khan' *'Madame Medusa' *'Percival C. McLeach' *'Jadis, the White Witch' *'King Miraz' *'Scar' *'Ursula' *'Morgana' *'Marina Del Rey' *'Dr. Facilier' *'Syndrome' *'Chick Hicks' *'Stromboli' *'Oogie Boogie' *'Professor Ratigan' *'Rattcliffe' *'Gaston' *'Lady Tremaine' *'Master Control Program' (MCP) *'Sark' *'Rinzler' *'AUTO' *'Charles F. Muntz' *'Alameda Slim' *'Yzma' *'Captain Hook' *'The Queen of Hearts' *'The Red Queen' *'Megatron' *'Ultron' *'Makuta Teridax' *'Venjix' *'General Xaviax' *'Onigen' *'Queen Narissa' *'Starscream' *'Dr. Wily' *'Dr. Calico' *'Dr. Piranoid' *'Dr. Evil' *'General Parvo' *'Colonel Muska' *'Shishio Makoto' *'Mumm-Ra' *'Mon-Star' *'King Zarkon' *'Zartog' *'Evil Emperor Zurg' *'Pete' *'Lawrence Limburger' *'Ronald Rump' *'Ghengis Rex' *'Pizzazz' *'Zzzax' *'Abomination' *'Rene Belloq' *'Darla Dimple' *'Chairface Chippendale' *'Count Dregon' *'Makunga' *'Mephiles the Dark' *'Dr. Eggman' *'Von Talon' *'The Tripod Zarak and Devastikus' *'Lord Dr. Nightmare and Smithy Dodo' *'Zeebad' *'Skeletor' *'Hordak' *'Dr. Doom' *'Loki' *'Lex Luthor' *'The Phantom Blot' *'Dr. Claw' *'Simon Barsinister' *'Mr. Sinister' *'Apocalypse' *'Magneto' *'Gallaxhar' *'Dr. Pretorius' *'Prince Nuada' *'Kahmunrah' *'Rita Repulsa' *'Lord Zedd' *'Divatox' *'Thrax' *'Kilokhan' *'Tombstone' *'Mandarin' *'Ming the Merciless' *'Carmen Sandiego' *'Lord Piccolo' *'Lord Farquaad' *'Lord Voldemort' *'Clockwerk' *'Emperor Palpatine' *'M. Bison' *'Geese Howard' *'The Other Mother' *'The Hood' *'The Hooded Claw' *'Dick Dastardley' *'Norm Snively' *'Count Olaf' *'Captain Gantu' *'Long John Silver' *'Galvatron' *'Soundwave' *'Shockwave' *'Strika' *'Cyclonus' *'Barricade' *'Grindor' *'Blackout' *'Cobra Commander' *'The Joker' *'Penguin' *'The Riddler' *'Two-Face' *'Mr. Freeze' *'Bane' *'Poison Ivy' *'Erazor Djinn' *'Saturos' *'Menardi' *'Karst' *'Agito' *'Darrius Sayle *'Chernabog' *'Trypticon' *'Ganondorf' *'Grimlord, Master of Virtual Reality' *'Bowler Hat Guy' *'Venom' *'Carnage' *'Dr. Octopus' ''' *'The Green Goblin' ' *Lamia the Stardust Witch' ' *'Queen Beryl' ''' *'Count Bleck' ' *Cut Man' ' *'Guts Man' ''' *'Big Head' ' *Dr. Wasabi' ' *'Xemnas' ''' *'The Kingpin' ' *Victor Sagat' ' *'Sauron the Dark Lord' ''' *'Saruman' ' *Magica De Spell' ' *'Judge Claude Frollo' ''' *'Katsuhiko Jinnai' ' *Dr. Blight' ' *'Evil-Lyn' ''' *'No Heart' ' *Prime Evil' ' *'Venger, the Force of Evil' ''' *'Umbra from "Greece is the Word"' ' *'Severus Snape''' *'Tenaya 7' ''' *'Kilobyte' ' *Dai Shi' ' *'Flurious' ''' *'Mesogog' ' *Moltor' ' *'Kamdor' ''' *'Miratrix' ' *Emperor Gruumm' ' *'Morticon' ''' *'Mig and Benglo' ' *Team Rocket' ' *'The Fallen' ' *'Neo Darksider *'Devastator' ' *'Bruticus *'Menasor' *'Abominus' *'Predaking' *'The Blue Meanies' ''' *'Negaduck' ' *Taurus Bulba' ' *'Shadowmaster' ''' *'Skullmaster' ' *Minotaur General' ' *'Minotaur Warrior' ''' *'Minotaur Nobody' ' *Minotaur Heartless' ' *'Minotaur Unversed' *'Martian Heartless' *'Martian Nobody' *'Martian Unversed' *'Medusa the Gorgon' ''' *'Ahriman' ' *Seth the god of Evil' ' *'Davros' ''' *'Sleestaks' ' *Mad Madame Mim' ' *'Geegus' ''' *'Rasputin' ' *Rothbart' ' *'Lord Ruber' ''' *'Witch Zelda' ' *Tzekle-Khan' ' *'Abis Mal' ''' *'Duke of Zill' ' *Grand Duke of Owls' ' *'Cat R. Waul' ''' *'Red the Demon Cat' ' *Master Boingo' ' *'Grandmaster Meio' ''' *'Cyber Leader' ' *The Rani' ' *'The Master and all of his incarnations' ''' *'Char Aznable' ' *Aunt Figg' ' *'Elmo St. Peters' ''' *'Grundel' ' *Grendel' ' *'King Xerxes (300)' ''' *'El Seed' ' *The Dragon Emperor' ' *'Imhotep' ''' *'Maltazard' ' *Wicked Witch of the West' ' *'Drake' ''' *'Clayton' ' *Sid' ' *'Randall Boggs' ''' *'Mulgarath' ' *Shaw' ' *'Botticelli' ''' *'Tai Lung' ' *Mrs. Tweedy' ' *'Shan-Yu' ' *'Shadow Slammer *'Taskmaster' *'Doc Terror' *'Omexas' ''' *'Other villains' ''' Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts